


Possible Candidate

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Jon snow needs a girlfriend, Modern AU, One Shot, Snogging, dares, down the pub, sam is sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Silly little fluffy Christmassy thing where Sam is trying to get Jon to see that he needs a girlfriend and then BOOM - enter Sansa Stark.Modern au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo the inspiration goblins whispered thus into my ear the other night and I needed to capture it before I forgot!!

"What about Ygritte"? Sam asked, eyebrows raised and pint in hand.

Jon groaned and leant back into the squeaky cheap faux leather sofa situated near the darts board at their local pub, Castle Black.

"Not this again Sam" he murmured into his beer. His friend chuckled.

Sam had been trying to convince Jon that he needed to settle down with a girlfriend since he himself was now infuriatingly happy with Gilly. And apparently the festive period was a perfect time to get cozy with someone special.

"She's a possible candidate though isn't she? I mean.... you like her"?

"Jesus Christ mate! We're not interviewing for a job"! Jon shook his head before muttering to himself "possible candidate".

"But you do like her yea"? Sam pressed on, taking two large gulps of his lager.

Jon wanted to say yes, but that would only encourage his friend, plus his feelings for Ygritte were...mixed at best. He liked her - she was fun and flirted with him a lot. But did he want to spend all his free time with her? That's what you do with a girlfriend right? _Shit_! Now even he was considering the possibility of a relationship.

"She's ok I s'pose" Jon commented with a non committal shrug. Sam frowned.

"We need to do better than 'ok'.... hmmmm" he scratched his stubble in thought "what about that blonde one you had a thing for a while back?... Val was it"?

Jon flushed. He remembered Val. He remembered how he had liked her boldness at first, only to be totally taken aback by it later on when she practically threw him against the wall and near enough assaulted him with her tongue before shoving his hands down her jeans and demanded that he make her cum.

"Val was.....is....a bit...."

"A bit 'much'"? Sam offered with a cheeky grin.

"Yes" Jon sighed, picking at the label of his bottle.

There was a sudden gush of cold air as the pub doors swung open to let in a large group of girls, laughing loudly as they made their way to the bar. Each of them clad in various novelty Christmas garb - from reindeer antlers to bits of tinsel to full on skimpy 'Mrs Christmas' dresses.

"Fresh meat for the 'possible candidate' list"? Sam whispered with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Jon nearly choked on his chug of beer. "Don't be a dick" he joked, shoving Sam's shoulder.

"Anyway...just because you've found some sort of maddening happiness doesn't mean you have to try and inflict it upon the rest of us" Jon quipped as he surveyed the group of girls at the bar. They seemed to be buying shots.... and lots of them.

"Listen" Sam responded, putting his hands up in mock surrender "I can't help wanting to put a stop to your eternal brooding and bad moods...especially at Christmas".

"I do not brood"

"Yes Your Holy Grumpiness" Sam grinned and nodded before setting down his pint "nature calls" he said before alighting the sofa and making his way around the bar, glancing back and giving Jon a pointed look as he passed the group of girls. Jon scoffed and turned his attentions back to the guys playing darts.

Suddenly, there was a warm weight on his legs - the unexpectedness of it causing him to huff out a breath.

"Hello" said the stunning redhead who was now sat in his lap, beaming at him with her arms draped around his neck.

Jon almost choked for the second time that evening.

"Erm.....hell...o"?

Redhead's smile only broadened at Jon's uncertainty. She was quite possibly the prettiest woman he'd ever seen in her tight jeans, red satin corset top and festive Santa hat.....and she was sat in _his_ lap. Jon gulped.

"You see those girls over there"? She pointed at the giggling shot-takers. Jon nodded, his eyes still glued on the beauty draped across his body.

"They're my shit friends" she said with a smirk.

"Um....shit friends"? Jon responded, well aware that he sounded like an idiot.

"Yea....you see....I've very recently got out of a bad relationship with an utter dickhead.... and apparently I'm not allowed to mope about at Christmas time....so what do my friends do"?

Jon shook his head and shrugged in response. Not quite able to form words as he stared at the redhead's soft looking lips and her bright twinkling azure eyes.

"I'll tell you what they do... they drag me out to get blind drunk AND one of those bright sparks over there decides to bring the dare game with her"!

"Dare game"? He finally manages to rasp out, his throat dry.

The redhead smiles and hands Jon a pink and black playing card with some swirly script on it. He furrows his brow as he reads-

_Task No. 16_

_Engage in a heated kiss with a handsome stranger!_

Jon reads it again and then looks back to the redhead.

"Hello 'handsome stranger'" she grins.

Jon blinks and then stares at her mouth, licking his lips. The redhead leans in, setting her ocean blue eyes at his own mouth. Jon mimicked her until she suddenly halts all movement by stilling him with her hands on his chest.

"Wait a minute...you don't have a girlfriend do you"? She queries with one brow raised.

"No" Jon breaths, shaking his head enthusiastically as his eyes still fix on his intended destination of her lips.

Redhead giggles. "Good! 'Cause that would be awkward"! She says quickly before locking her soft lips on his. Jon is hesitant at first and somewhere in his thoroughly distracted mind he hears redhead's friends whooping and wolf whistling. But then, then there's nothing else but the sweet tasting girl in his lap biting on his lower lip and grasping at his shirt.

Jon growls into her mouth as his hands finally decide to make their way to her lower back and waist. Redhead hums at the back of her throat and one of her hands tunnels through his hair, her nails lightly scraping his scalp which sends a tantalising tingle straight down his spine.

She leans back onto the armrest of the cheap sofa, pulling Jon with her as she shifts in his lap. Redhead breaks the kiss to giggle and Jon is pretty sure she can feel how hard he is - which is pretty damn hard!

He's about to continue the kiss when he's interrupted by one of her friends calling over to them.

"Put him down Sansa! You've got another dare to do"! The girl's voice was accompanied by loud laughter from the rest of the group.

Jon clears his throat and sits up straight as Sansa alights his lap. "Thanks handsome stranger" she purrs as she stands, starting to make her way back to her group of friends.

"Jon....its Jon" he gapes after her.

"Thanks Jon" she smiled back at him as she twirls on graceful feet and seemingly glides back to the bar.

He watches, utterly dumbstruck and slack jawed as 'Sansa' is enveloped back into the gaggle of intoxicated women. Jon sees her pick another dare card and read it with silent moving lips before her eyes widened.

"I cannot do THAT to someone in public Jeyne"! She shrieks before falling into a fit of laughter.

Jon decides almost instantly that he would be a willing victim to whatever her next dare would be.

"That's why we're heading to that new bar, 'The White Wolf'" the girl called Jeyne slurred loudly before shoving a shot into Sansa's hand "plenty of dark corners in there - no one will notice" she winked and giggled.

Sansa downed the shot with a wince and slammed the glass back onto bar causing an outbreak of girlish whooping and hollering and more shots being downed by the the rest of the group.

"Ok, ok, ok... to 'The White Wolf'"! Sansa cried, pointing to the ceiling. The rest of her friends cheered and began filing out of the pub doors, cackling with laughter as they went. Sansa fell to the back of the group and glanced back at Jon with a wicked grin before blowing him a kiss and slipping out of the door, leaving the dingy local pub practically silent.

Jon's pulse was still racing when Sam came back to his seat beside Jon.

"Sorry 'bout that mate - Gilly rang so I took her call outside, she was ringing to tell me abou..... Jon? Where are you going"? Sam gawked at his friend who was now stood up and putting on his jacket so fast he looked to be a blur.

"The White Wolf Bar" Jon replied, eyes still on the pub door, completely ignoring his friend.

"A bar?....With low lighting?...And loud music?....and, and 'fashionable' people?.....that doesn't seem like your kinda place... why are we going there"? He asked, now trying to simultaneously gather his own coat and down his lager. Jon stopped and beamed back at his best friend.

"Because that's where my 'possible candidate' has gone".

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little continuation on what happened at The White Wolf Bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... for some unknown reason this one has been really difficult to write and has been really stilted. I really hope that doesn't come across in the writing! 
> 
> FYI - Red Headed Slut Shot recipe....  
> Directions  
> Add the jager and schnapps to tall/large shot glass.  
> Add cranberry juice to fill the rest of the shot glass and mix.  
> Shoot!

"Oh ho! This is most definitely NOT a Jon Snow kinda place" Sam chuckled as he bounced on his heels and surveyed The White Wolf Bar as he peered into the new establishment through the thick glass frontage.

"What do mean"? Jon protested, looking around at the sleek bar that featured polished steel, neon blue under lighting on everything, real white leather furniture and large tanks with constant streams of bubbles and colour-changing lights that served as room dividers.

"Urr... I dunno... maybe the lack of 100 year old beer-soaked swirly pub carpet or quiet places to sit and contemplate your current level of broodiness"?

"I can be happy" Jon snapped indignantly as he shoved his shoulder into his friend and then raked his hand through his hair, trying not to look desperate as he scanned the bar looking for this 'Sansa' girl.

"Hmmm" was all Sam could get out before he started making his way to the shiny mirrored bar, Jon following with his head whipping this way and that, still searching her out.

"How much"?! Sam practically screeched on a high pitched wail at the barman as he numbly handed over his money for their drinks. "This place is extortionate"! He said a little too loudly over the base of the music, a few people turning to see where the scandalised voice was coming from. Jon rolled his eyes and took a pull of his lager before carrying on with his frantic search - all the while trying to seem nonchalant.

"So where is she then - this beautiful woman who miraculously appeared in your lap and let you tongue her tonsils"? Sam quipped, glancing about as he was hastily pocketing his now much lighter wallet.

Jon didn't answer. He was still too busy craning his neck this way and that trying to get a glimpse of her gorgeous red hair.

"14 Red Headed Slut shots please" came a voice bellowing over the music from behind them. Both men's eyebrows shot up as they turned to see a short, slim brunette with a thin piece of green tinsel around her neck and dark crimson lipstick, counting out a number of notes and coins onto the bar.

As if sensing she was being watched, the brunette stilled her actions and crooked her head in their direction, giving her best 'what?' look with her wide expressive eyes and raised brow.

"Oh! Hey it's sofa-snog-guy" she said suddenly as recognition seeped into her features.

"You're with Sansa"? Jon spluttered, suddenly very interested.

"Yea - she's my sister" the girl shrugged as she handed over her money to the bar tender and waited for her shots to be poured.

"S-so where abouts are you guys"? Jon asked, still scanning the bar for the group of girls.

The brunette turned to fully face him "did you follow her here sofa guy"? She accused with narrowing eyes.

"Yes - yes he did" Sam said quickly before leaning over and offering his hand "I'm Sam and sofa guy here is Jon".

"Arya" she shook Sam's hand while still giving Jon a curious look. "Listen, I know Sansa seemed forward back at the pub but that was just a dare... she won't be up for any kind of one night stand or anything" Arya said whilst folding her arms over her chest and looking Jon up and down.

"Uh... that's...that's not why I'm here" Jon sputtered, a little taken aback by her frankness.

"It's true" Sam interjected, leaning in front of Jon "she's on the 'Possible Candidate' li- oofff" Jon cut off his words with a sharp elbow to the side and a warning glare.

"She's on what"? Arya enquired, looking increasingly suspicious of Jon.

"Nothing" he replied before throwing full force behind his pointed look at Sam who held up his hands, shook his head and turned away towards his drink at the bar.

"Look" Arya said while gripping the edges of the now full tray of shots that the barman had finished pouring. "Sansa's in a weird place right now with dating and guys.... she just escaped a relationship with the devil incarnate and she's still getting over it...." she looked as though she wanted to say more.

"What... what did he do"? The words slipped out of his mouth before he could call them back as he suddenly realised that he had no right to learn this information about a girl he did not know. Yet.

Arya contemplated him for a while before sighing "he...he cheated on her.... multiple times, with different women... two of these women are now pregnant". Arya paused to scan Jon's reaction.

He was shocked - if anyone was lucky enough to be in a relationship with that beautiful woman, why on earth would they stray?

"That's...that's awful" he murmured almost to himself.

"Yea... well, he seemed like a nice guy - he had everyone fooled" the short girl continued to contemplate Jon where he stood.

He wanted to protest that he would never do anything like that but it looked as though this 'Arya' girl had had enough of him as she started to lift the tray of drinks.

"Hey, let me take that for you" Jon heard himself saying as he passed his pint over Sam.

Arya sighed, set the tray back down on the bar and shaped her hands into fists as she rested them on her hips. "Alright..... but I've got my eye on you" she waggled her finger at him "we're downstairs - follow me".

"There's a downstairs"? Sam asked.

"Yea...for some reason the bar down there is more expensive than up here so here I am" Arya said with a shrug as she turned on her heels. Jon glanced at Sam and was amused to see all the colour drain from his face.

Trying to keep an eye on where Arya was leading him to, push past groups of talking and dancing people whilst trying not to spill any of the red coloured shots proved to be quite difficult as it was, let alone adding his quickening pulse and racing thoughts on how to approach Sansa.

"Look who I found" he heard Arya shout before he was surrounded and the tray was descended upon by many hands with various coloured manicured nails. The thump of the bass drowned out by girlish squealing as all but one shot disappeared from his possession. He frowned at the lonely drink then raised his head to scan the bar for Sansa.

He saw her talking to a guy who looked old enough to be her dad. He was lean with salt and pepper hair and a slimy smirk on his face. The duo's body language was decidedly 'off' to Jon - the gentleman leaning in to Sansa, grazing her arm with spidery fingers and staring at her intently whilst she was stood rigid, flinching slightly at his touch.

"Oooh it's you.... _hiccup_....from the pub" a very pretty, small, extremely blonde and ridiculously drunk girl slurred as she grabbed Jon's arm for stability, almost causing him to drop the tray with the lonely shot. Jon just nodded in her direction before returning his attention to the puzzling goings on across the bar.

" _Hiccup_.... you know..... I...I think she liked you... and I can see why...hiccup" she leant into him and grinned. "Quite the looker aren't you"?

"Err..." Jon blushed profusely before turning to Sam for some form of guidance while the little blonde was squeezing his arm. Sam meanwhile looked like he was fighting the urge to double over in laughter. Arya was stood beside him, watching Jon intently, with an arched brow, her arms crossed over her chest, one leg cocked out at an odd angle as she tapped her heel.

"Is....is Sansa still doing another dare with that guy"? Jon asked hastily as he shrugged out of blondie's grasp and nodded in Sansa's direction.

"Oh... yea... she's doing this one I think" the blonde responded, pulling a pink and black card from her tiny purse.

Jon's initial reading of the card caused his eyebrows to practically shoot off his forehead.

_Task No. 30_

_Lick the skin of a hot guy from stomach to neck!_

"REALLY....she's gonna do THIS...with THAT GUY"?! He shouted over the music, waving the card around as if it offended him.

Blondie hiccuped before squinting at the card, grabbing Jon's wrist to keep his hand still while she read (and probably to help keep herself upright too).

"Oh no... that's the one she couldn't find a 'suitable partner' for" she said, using finger air quotation marks around the words 'suitable partner'. She rifled around again in that ridiculously small bag, wobbling on her heels a little before bringing out another card to pass to Jon.

_Task No. 7_

_Talk to a stranger for at least 3 minutes, trying to convince them that they know you._

Jon glanced at Sansa, down to the card and back up again. "How long has she been talking to that guy"? He asked with slightly narrowed eyes. Blondie shrugged, seemingly uninterested in her friend.

Without thinking twice, and really - he probably should have - as it was not his place to 'play the hero', Jon made his way over to Sansa and Mr Slimy-Mc-Creeps, leaving blondie behind looking a little baffled.

"Hey, your sister got you a shot" he interrupted. Sansa looked confused and then immensely relieved. Jon was quite pleased with himself, especially when she thanked him in an overly warm fashion and clutched onto his arm as if trying to convey to 'creepy dad' that there was some sort of relationship between them.

God! She was beautiful Jon thought now that they were close once again. If it wasn't for the glares he felt Mr Touchy-Mc-Sleaze needed to get the hint, then he would have been very happy to just stare at her.

*******

"I'm on WHAT list"? Sansa queried Sam a few hours later as the three of them waited in line at the taxi rank. Sansa's friends having called it a night during the previous hour - Arya left them with a warning glare only after Sansa assured her that she'd be absolutely fine waiting for her ride with Jon and Sam.

"Jon's 'Possible Candidate List'" Sam repeated very matter-of-factly whilst Jon directed his glare up into the night sky with upturned palms in a decidedly 'why me'? fashion.

"And what's that"? Sansa pressed on.

"I'll tell you what that is" Jon started "all his fault is what that is" he said, gesturing at his chuckling friend who was holding his hands up in surrender.

"But what IS it"? Sansa repeated, her brows furrowed.

Jon started shaking his head and waving his hands at Sam as he angled himself behind Sansa, away from her view, having to stop quite comically when she suddenly turned her head.

"Well, Jon's on the lookout for a girlfriend" Sam responded with a shrug.

"Oh you are, are you"? Sansa teased. "And I'm on this list as of tonight"? She said with a grin. Jon stayed silent and was suddenly very interested in his own shuffling feet. "So who else is on this list"? Sansa turned to Sam.

"Err.... just you actually" he shrugged.

Sansa considered his reply with a pause and a creased brow "that's not much of a list" she giggled and shook her head.

Her taxi pulled up and before hopping in, Sansa pressed something into Jon's hand.

"Perhaps I'll ask you to help me finish the Dare Game once you've decided on your 'Candidate'" she proposed whilst half hanging out of the car window as it drove away.

Jon looked down at his hand to see the dare card with ' _Task 30'_ on it. He turned it over to find a phone number neatly written on the other side. He flushed a deep crimson and wondered if he could get a hold of the rest of the dare cards too.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment - I love and read every single one :)


End file.
